The Accident
by bookwormfoodjunkie75
Summary: Charlotte is back and is in need of some help. It has been 4 years since Nicky or her dad have seen or heard from her. What has Charlotte gotten herself into again.


It was a stormy look day outside in September. Nicky had just finished her first day of 12th grade.. And she was walking home where the bus had dropped her off.

Ever since for a few years now Nicky had wondered what happen to Charoltte or even baby Dorris. She remembered the last time she saw baby Dorris she was at a playground with some other kids in the sandbox which was a few months ago. She was tiny and was wearing a pink dress with matching pink shoes with her hair in braids.

The driveway to Nicky's house was long and she saw her dad's truck and dad's car that had just been in for repair and that Nicky had just learned to drive a few months ago but there was another car in the driveway that Nicky had never seen before but who's was it.

She opened the door to the house and could see a lady sitting on the couch talking to her dad but didn't know who she was. The lady had 2 kids with her, a 4 year old and maybe a 1 year old Nicky thought.

"How was school" her dad asked her as she crossed the room and went upstairs.

"It was okay" Nicky said and went upstairs.

Upstairs, Nicky changed into her jeans and her bellybutton shirt. She had a tattoo of a rose going across her back and another one on her right breast that said RIP Mom and Clara but she never told her dad about them.

A months ago on Nicky's 17th birthday, she discovered that she was pregnant but was keeping it a secret. She hadn't started showing yet

The lady sitting on the couch was holding the 1 year old on her lap.

"I could really use some directions" she said "my kids and I have just moved here from Florida" she said stopping to pick up the 4 year old and putting her on the couch.

"There is a hotel down the road"said Nicky's dad "It is not the best but if you need a place to stay it is there" he said

"We are staying with some of our friends"said the girl. "I am just looking for someone and I was wondering if you could help me find him"the girl said

"Who are you looking for" he asked

"Mr Dillion"said the girl

"That would be me" he said "How can I help you" he asked

"I am Charoltte" she said "Do you remember me"she said with a smile

Charoltte had really changed in the past few years since Mr. Dillion saw her. Her hair had gotten shorter and she was walking with such pain in her back.

"I just came to say"she said before Mr Dillion could speak "I am sorry for everything that year"she said and then contunieing "I am in even more trouble now than when I was before"she said holding her stomach which had a baby bump"I am pregnant and I am hurt"she said with a tear in her eye.

He didn't know what to believe but he could see some bruises going up and both of Charoltte arms and some on her face that were covered up with what looked like to makeup.

"I have been abused"she said "and I need help and your the only one I can trust"she said

Just then Nicky came down the stairs wearing a pair of jeans and a shirt with a bellybutton showing which had been pierced.

"I am going to Sam's"she said taking the dad's car keys off the kitchen table

"No, you are not"said her father "We need to have a little talk about last night"he said walking into the kitchen and leaving Charoltte and the 2 kdis in the living room.

"Dad" Nicky said "It is not a big deal"she said "Every kid in my school has done it"she finished

"But, not my kid"he said "You are too young"he said just before Nicky went out the door.

He went back to his chair and sat down.

"Sorry about that"he said

"Is that Nicky?"asked Charoltte

Her dad noded

"Wow" said Charoltte

Nicky had a few problems in the few years. It had started when she was in 8th grade as a eating disorders then continued into 9th grade which almost killed her. Now, almost at 100 pounds, Nicky is still fighting it. She meet Sam over the summer and they had been spending more time together than her dad wanted. He didn't want to lose Nicky but didn't want to talk to anyone about it.

"I think we've been get you to the hospital" he said to Charoltte grabbing the keys to his car.

At the hospital, Charoltte was taken back while Mr. Dillion watched her kids. After filling out a few papers Charoltte was taken back to a small room with bright lights in it.

"I need for you to remove everything your wearing"said the nurse "We will do a physcial exam on you as well as a few other tests" she said closing the door.

Charoltte removed her shirt, then her bra, then her jeans and then her underwear.

"I see your pretty bruised up" said the nurse writing a few things down. "I will start to take some pictures" said the nurse.

The nurse started to take some pictures of Charoltte's face and then had her smile and then started to take some pictures of the bruises Charoltte's body.

"I am scared" said Charoltte

"I know"said the nurse "just a few more pictures and then the doctor will be in and we'll start the exam"she said

Back in the waiting room Mr. Dillion was watching the kids when a ambulance brought in someone.

"unresposive, female" said the

paramedic heart rate 70,BP 80/55" said the paramedic "unknown name and age"

They wheeled the girl into room 4 where some nurses were waiting for her. A nurse cut off the girl's shirt and then her bra, exposing her breasts and right on her right breast they found something "RIP Mom and Clara and then attached sticky pads onto chest which tested her heartrate. They cut off the baggy jeans the girl was wearing as well as her underwear as well. They put on grown over the girl and waitted until a doctor came in which wasn't too long.

The girl was in a neckbrace and had a few bruises on her face.

"What do we have hear" asked a doctor, who came in a few minutes later and closing the door to the room.

"Her name is Nicky Dillion"said one of the nurses after going through Nicky's pocketbook.

"Age" asked the doctor

"17" said the nurse

He uncovered the blanket that Nicky had over her and started looking into the her eyes, ears and nose. Scars and cuts were going up and down the girls body. He felt around her stomach and abdominal pain.

"I think she may be pregnant"said the doctor "I want a full blood panel done and 2 bags of 0 positive started ASAP" he said "And get ultrasound in here" he said walking out.

Nicky was given some blood work and a few other tests were done and that is when the doctor found out."eating disorder"he said "let's get fluids into her"

"Has anyone contacted her family" he asked

"Can't get ahold of them" said the nurse

Charoltte was given a pair of sweats to put on and a white shirt. They had taken a few samples of blood from her and were waiting on the results.

"It should be within the hour" said the nurse walking out of the room.


End file.
